1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to access control systems and, more particularly, to wireless access control systems.
2. Related Art
Wireless control of access control systems for securing buildings and the like is described in various documents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,402 illustrates a secure entry system including a lock having an integrated RF receiver and a clearing house connected to a database. A user, who seeks access, communicates via a fixed or mobile phone with the clearing house. If the clearing house determines, by reference to the database, that the user should be authorized to access the lock, the clearinghouse causes a transmission to the lock to be made. This authorization is valid for only a short time such as thirty minutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,973 describes adding a wireless radio link to a lock box to transfer the data obtained from an access key pad, located on the lock box, to a co-located collector transmitter unit which sends the data to a central site computer. The collector-transmitter unit is installed in the lock box to intercept the exchange of information between the key pad and the lock box and transmit this data by radio to a nearby receiver unit.
However, to date, no suitable device or method of providing easy, reliable and secure access to an entryway is available.